


Claws

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Requests [15]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, request, talon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: tumblr request for 'anything with f!reader and McCree.'Patrolling Route 66 brings you into contact with Talon's deadliest shot.





	Claws

Route 66 was a different place at night. The small town nestled in the mountain range had a strange glow in the moonlight. 76 reported that the locals had all congregated in the bar, and the doors were shut to keep out the strange new folk who’d just wandered in. This had been Deadlock territory once. No wonder they didn’t enjoy having Overwatch agents meandering through the streets.

You found yourself uneasy as you and your team scouted ahead, keeping quiet on the road to secure the way ahead for the payload. You were acutely aware of just how exposed your small team was. You’d only joined Overwatch a few months ago, and even though those few months had been high-pressure and hard-going, everything about this location just made your skin crawl.

“Don’t be nervous, luv,” Tracer called, reaching over to squeeze your shoulder. “It looks right creepy at night, but I’ve been here before. It’s just a sweep mission. So long as we stay on-”

“Midnight, ladies and gents.”

You jumped out of your skin as a voice boomed through the canyon. Tracer swore under her breath, grabbing your arm and starting to run.

“What’s going on?” you asked, letting her drag you away. She opened her mouth to answer, and then cried out in pain, dropping like a stone.

Unconscious.

Winston and 76 suddenly fell, both roaring in agony. You were suddenly alone, in the middle of the road.

“Agent!” you heard Mercy yell. “Up there! On top of the gas station! Open fire!”

You looked up and saw a figure in black leaning casually on the sign above the station, a tiny pinprick of orange up by their head. You squinted. They straightened up, and took off. Their footsteps echoed in the night as you looked over at Angela.

“I’ll go after them! You get these guys back into shape!”

“Be careful agent!” she called, but the rest of her words died with the wind as you started running. Your rocket boots burst into life and propelled you forward, your eyes searching for the attacker. You spotted them as they passed over a bridge and into a tunnel. Another blast of the boots and you were up the sheer face of the natural ledges nearby, following them into the tunnel. You switched your flashlight on and now you could see them. Greyish serape, black leather clothing, black leather cowboy hat.

The other side of the tunnel was the tiny town, and they swerved to the right, racing off down a ledge. You blasted forward again, but not enough to catch up to them. They hurried off into another tunnel, and you had to slide down the ledge, careful not to slip and fall. With the time you’d taken getting down to them, they were already ahead. The figure was male, you could tell that much, and he ran like the devil was on his tail. He almost blended with the rock thanks to the grey of his clothes, and without your flashlight you knew you’d have lost him already.

You realised he was leading you deeper into the mountains and growled, stopping. If you kept going, you would end up alone and likely in a trap. Strike that. You would _absolutely_ end up in a trap. Angela probably had the others revived by now, and you watched him go. Without a second thought, you spun on your heel and started running back towards the gas station.

Something clamped around your ankles, and yanked.

You fell on your face and immediately rolled over, in time for whatever had hold of your ankle to begin dragging you at speed back towards where the shooter had been running. You could just about see a few cables wrapped around your feet. You knew right then that the knife on your thigh wouldn’t be cutting through that, and you tried to reach down, to pull the cables off, but you almost pitched onto your face. Your attempts to pull your legs back yielded nothing, and you found yourself being dragged down the dusty path.

Your hips suddenly lifted as you were pulled around a corner.

You could see why.

Standing beneath a tree at what was apparently your destination was the shooter. He was rapidly reeling in the metal cables, and you made one last effort to free your feet. But the speed at which he was dragging you towards him...

You could just about make out the glint of light off metal on his left arm. As he rapidly dragged you closer, you could see his hand and fingers were metal. And your hips were lifting because the cables were dragging you up over the bough of the tree.

It took only moments for your feet to be up above your head as the shooter finally got you suspended in the air. Blood rushed to your head as you suddenly found yourself hanging upside down, your arms a foot or two from the ground. Before you could reach for your gun-

Your gun wasn’t on your hip. There was a rope slipping neatly around your wrists and pulling tight. You were twisted around as the rope was pulled up, the cables releasing. You flipped in mid-air, and your wrists were above your head, your feet dangling uselessly.

The shooter finally stepped into view as a leather clad hand slid over your mouth. You _knew_ who this was. You’d never met him before, but you’d read more than enough about him. He was one of Talon’s best. Jesse McCree, formerly of Blackwatch, he’d defected to Talon at some point after Overwatch’s operations had been shut down. His eyes were smeared with black paint, a dark grey serape around his shoulders. He was wearing a dirty smirk.

“Well, well,” he drawled. “Overwatch got themselves a new girl, huh?”

You tried to ignore the pleasant sound of his voice as it curled down your spine and bloomed into heat at your core. One hand slid around the back of your thighs, holding your legs together with a vicelike grip.

“Think you changed your mind too late about followin’ me, girlie,” he told you patronisingly. “Too bad for you. You’re cute as hell.” He pulled your boots off your feet hurriedly. “But, uh, I ain’t keen on gettin’ blasted by these fancy pieces of footwear. You know what I mean?”

“Get off,” you growled, muffled behind his hand. His eyes were dark and unreadable beneath the shadow of his hat, but he was still smirking.

“Not sure you want that,” he chuckled. You tried to bite his fingers, and his palm pressed hard against your mouth. It hurt a little, but you quickly found yourself ignoring the pain as his metal hand snaked up and grabbed your ass, squeezing. “Mmm, what am I gonna do with ya, girlie?”

You wriggled, the rope biting into your wrists as you tried to move your mouth away from his hand. His grip on your face tightened.

“You’re just _desperate_ to be trouble, ain’t ya?” he sighed. He didn’t sound irritated in the slightest as he released your legs and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a long strip of cloth. Even as his palm slid away, the cloth covered your mouth, and he calmly wrapped it around your head, gagging you. That smirk was still there. “But I like trouble.”

He unzipped the front of your suit with a casual flick of the wrist and let the cool night air waft in through the gaps. Your skin was hot from the chase and the light chill was relaxing. Or it would have been, had you not been hanging from a tree by your wrists. You glared at him as his hands found your ass again and squeezed slowly. McCree seemed unhurried, and for a moment, you were forced to hang there as the gunslinger groped you without saying a word.

“What’s a pretty thing like you doin’ chasin’ me into the middle a’ nowhere?” he asked with a sigh. “You shoulda known you were outmatched the moment Ziegler told you to shoot me. But you didn’t shoot me.” His hands found your hips, and then slid upwards, skimming your ribcage. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad you were tryin’ to get me. Been a while since I blew off some steam.”

He gripped the open halves of your suit and ripped it open. You felt it split along the seam of your crotch and a little up your back. Your eyed widened, and you tried to wriggle out of his grip even though you knew you were going nowhere.

“Don’t struggle too hard now,” he warned. “I might end up tearin’ this whole thing off ‘a you, and wouldn’t that be a shame?”

His eyes dropped from your face to your breasts.

“Hell. Might do it anyway.”

You watched him reach up and snap your bra open, ripping the stitches of your bra straps and dragging the ruined underwear out from the suit.

“Might be sorta funny to watch, y’know?” he chuckled, pushing the suit over your breasts, exposing your nipples. His thumbs brushed across your breasts, his touch rough but thorough as he teased your nipples into stiff peaks. His hips were between your thighs and you felt the outline of his cock press against your mound. “You, swingin’ naked from this tree from your wrists, waitin’ for Ziegler to get back to you.”

The strokes of his thumbs made your hips buck unwillingly, and you ground yourself against him without meaning to.

“I already got you going, girlie?” he asked curiously, and his metal hand slid down your belly to grip the waistband of your panties. With one movement he’d snapped them from you, letting them drop down by your ruined bra. Those metal fingertips slipped between your thighs and over your clit. You gasped behind the gag and found yourself arching into the touch even as you desperately tried to move away. The cool press of the metal on your hot skin was both unfamiliar and pleasurable, and he rubbed careful circles over your clit.

“Been a while since anyone touched you like this, huh?” he said with a small laugh. “Well, don’t you worry, sweetheart. I’m good at this, I promise.”

His body pressed against yours, fingers sliding down towards your slit, his thumb rubbing your nub gently. You moaned softly behind the gag and squeezed your thighs together. His mouth pressed against your jaw as two fingers slipped inside you. You tensed, afraid that the metal would wound you.

“I ain’t gonna hurt you,” he purred, kissing your neck. His beard scratched at your flesh, his fingers still playing with your nipple. The two fingers inside you spread you open and began to grind against your walls, drawing a whimper from you even as you tried to suppress the noises. “You sound too damn good for that.”

His metal palm rubbed your clit as his fingers slipped in and out of you, his mouth drawing gently over your neck, working slowly down the flesh until he reached your collarbone. His tongue slid out as he kissed his way across the swell of your breast, his fingers fucking you a little deeper, a little faster. You wriggled in his grip, trying not to moan too loudly as his mouth closed around your nipple. Your thighs closed in on his hand, but his fingers kept moving, unperturbed by your attempts to stop him.

“You tryin’ to keep your pretty voice down?” he murmured, and sucked on your breast until you were shaking. “Damn shame.”

His fingers crooked, grinding harder, and suddenly they were stroking across a sweet spot, and keeping yourself quiet was almost impossible. Your eyes rolled back as your muffled gasps and whimpers filled the air, and he laughed softly at your helplessness as your hips bucked. The man thrust a third finger into you and you cried out, pressure coiling tightly between your thighs. You tried to relax, to fight it. But there was no fighting this.

“That’s it,” he breathed. “That’s it. Listen to you, sweetheart. I got you _good_.”

You struggled desperately as the coil of pressure unwound and heat filled you. Through the haze of relief, you could feel shame, but McCree’s steady fingers were still going, robbing the sense of guilt from you. You panted behind the gag, his tongue teasing idle circles around your nipple until you started to struggle. It was too sensitive.

“I always was curious, you know,” he began, “it still fraternisin’ with the enemy if nobody was here to confirm you ain’t consented to this?”

You gazed at him, dazed and confused, and he chuckled.

“Sorry, sweetheart. Stupid question, I know. Still, maybe you oughta ask Ziegler, eh?”

He pulled his fingers out of you and looked at them, putting a hand to his mouth to taste.

“Hmm.”

You heard a whirring sound, and then McCree’s fingers were gleaming with transparent gel of some kind. You felt sweat drip down your thighs as his warm right hand caressed your hip.

“Ah, fuck it.”

McCree dropped to his knees in the dust, and slung your thighs over his shoulders. Your eyes widened as his lips pressed against your mound, just above your curls, and you felt your clit twitch as arousal throbbed in your core. Shit, wait, you’d just c-!

His tongue flicked out and stroked your clit, and you arched, crying out behind the gag. Oh god, oh, you were…so sensitive…

“Mmm,” the man purred, his arms wrapping around your legs as his hands splayed out either side of your mound, pulling at the flesh to expose your clit. You almost screamed as he licked you again. The touch of his tongue was too intense, the pleasure raw. Each stroke was like a burst between your thighs, and you tried to shift your hips away from his mouth. He responded by gripping a handful of your ass with unyielding metal fingers, holding you in place at the mercy of his mouth. His lips closed around your clit, sucking gently as you bucked, struggling. Your head fell back briefly, and when you looked down, his eyes were looking up at you, black in the darkness. You felt another throb, and looked away, lashes fluttering shut.

His right hand slipped away from you, and through your own moans, you could hear a zip going. His tongue began to grind sharply against your clit and distracted you from the sound, just as his right hand pressed between your legs and two fingers slid into your slit. Your body shook at the warmth and the roughness of his skin, your toes curling.

You were pretty sure that without the gag, you might’ve started begging, and the thought of that was both pleasant and unnerving.

He fucked you with his fingers, the wet sound filling the air as your eyes closed. Your thighs tensed, the rim of his hat lifting a little as your legs closed around his head. McCree’s fingers just kept going, finding that same spot from before. You bucked, slick dripping down his hand, and he just squeezed your ass a little harder and sucked on your clit again.

You shivered as a cool breeze wafted over your sweat-slick skin, the coil of tension slowly growing as his touches and licks fed it. His hand left your ass and you felt the muscles move beneath your thigh as he dropped his left arm. The gag was wet with sweat but still wrapped firmly around your mouth, muffling your noises as McCree’s attentions pushed you towards the peak. Even as you tightened around his fingers, each stroke remained steady. In fact, you could have sworn the touches sped up.

Shit, you were going to cum again.

You tugged furiously at your bindings as he paid direct attention to your clit, his lips and tongue working you into a writhing frenzy. Your wriggling hips knocked his hat from his head but he didn’t seem to care.

Your vision blurred as you reached your peak, and you cried out at the sudden, intense relief that flooded you. McCree’s hand came up to hold your ass again, to stop your legs from slipping off his shoulders as you danced in his grasp. You could still feel his tongue playing with you, and you managed to fight down the muffled pleas that threatened to burst from your throat. The whimpers, however, would not be stopped, and the desperate, shaky gasps erupted from you as your orgasm subsided, slowly, dragged out by the man between your hips.

Only when shivers wracked you did he finally pull his mouth away, pressing kisses to your lower lips and letting his beard scratch the _oh_ so sensitive skin. You jerked each time he kissed your thigh,  

“You taste mighty fine, darlin’,” he told you. “And now that I got you all nice and relaxed, how ‘bout you let me have some fun, huh?”

He straightened up, and you felt his cock pressing against your hip. You snarled at him, breathless and ineffectual. His mouth pressed against your jaw and he gripped your thigh, sliding it around his hip.

“We ain’t gotta tell our respective superiors shit,” he murmured, both hands moving to cup your ass and hoist you up. The tip of his cock leaned against your slit, and your eyes widened.  With one thrust of his hips, McCree was inside you, and your breath caught with each inch he slipped in. He slipped his arms beneath your legs, gripping your ass once more and pulling you flush against him. He moaned softly as he shifted, his cock rubbing you. “Ahh, fuck…”

You growled, the sound tailing off into a whimper as McCree pulled his hips back and let his cock slide slowly out of you until only the tip was left in.

“You best hold on tight, sweetheart,” he purred. Your back arched as he slammed back into you, his hips smacking against your ass with each thrust. “Wrap your legs around me, like a good girl.”

You told him, gagged, still panting, to go fuck himself, and he laughed.

“I understood that perfectly,” he told you. “But my order still stands, sweetheart. Legs around me, or I can stop bein’ all nice.”

You slowly did as he ordered. He gripped your chin in one hand and turned your head to expose your neck as he began to fuck you roughly. Your breasts pressed into his chest as you inhaled sharply. His teeth found your neck and bit down sharply, his tongue soothing to mark. You cried out as he nipped again, his hand slipping down to caress your breast.

“If I freed your mouth up, would you scream fer me, or your teammates?” McCree panted, surging against you. “Cause I love the sound of the moans you’re makin’, but I can’t risk you yellin’ for your friends.”

Your fists clenched tightly as the man moaned into your ear, sweat dripping down your thighs. His left hand slid up your back and pressed your bodies closer. The cold metal of his chestplate rubbed at your nipples and sent shivers down your spine. His pelvis ground against your clit, and that slow coil of tension started growing again.

Your hair was sticking to your forehead, and the gentle breeze blowing past wasn’t doing much to cool you off. Heat was rolling off McCree’s skin, bleeding into yours. As his thrusts deepened, you jolted in pleasure, feeling yourself drip down his cock. His teeth scraped at your neck again as his low groans caressed your ears, pooling between your thighs. Fuck, listening to him was just making your arousal worse.

“Wish we could meet off-duty,” he chuckled breathlessly. “Y’know, without…nnn…you shootin’ me, or tryin’ to shoot me. Cause I got the- _ah_ \- taste of you in my head now.”

His right hand gripped the gag and tugged it down. As you drew in breath to yell, McCree’s mouth found yours, kissing you, bruising and painful but pleasurable at the same time. The coil of orgasm grew and you bucked desperately in his grip as his mouth ravaged yours. You tried to bite him but he didn’t give you the opportunity. He drew your lower lip between his teeth and nibbled it gently. The moment his lips left yours, the gag was back, and you yelled at him furiously from behind it.

He just laughed, his eyes rolling up as his cock sawed in and out of you. Your complaints died away into frustrated groans and half-formed gasps with each bite the outlaw lay on your body. His hand was holding you tightly against him. Wriggling away just ground him against your walls in a way that had you moaning.

“You’re so cute when you’re movin’ like that,” he gasped, and his right hand slid down between your legs. You swore loudly behind the gag as his hips sped up, and your head fell back. “Oh, no, you look at me.”

He gripped your chin with his left hand and forced you to gaze into his eyes. Disturbingly dark in the moonlight, they sent a spark through you that you didn’t want to think about.

“You gonna come for me?” he asked, rubbing his fingers harder over your clit. You shook your head furiously, wrenching yourself out of his metal grip. His left hand slipped into your hair and held tightly. “Yeah, you are. Your enemy’s gonna make you come, sweetheart.”

You could feel your thighs tensing. You fought it, suppressed that slow burn for as long as you could, whimpering as you felt the tension uncoil. Like so many things this evening, your climax was beyond your control, and as McCree’s hips smacked against your ass, his fingers rubbing you, you lost it. You sagged against him, crying out behind the gag as pleasure uncurled between your thighs. You shook, your sweat-covered forehead ending up pressed against McCree’s neck. You panted weakly as he kept fucking you.

“That’s it, darlin’,” he purred, his breathing uneven. You felt his grip on you tighten, his cock twitching. “Y-you just relax. I’m gonna come.”

Your eyes widened. Wait, where was-

The next few moments were filled with McCree’s desperate thrusts as the man used you like a closed fist, both hands gripping your ass to keep you still. He panted loudly, his moaning filling the air.

“A-ah, very nice,” he breathed. His hands would leave bruises, you could feel it. The twitching, the way his cock tensed, got stronger and stronger the harder he fucked you. He inhaled sharply, and then he was crying out as his cock pumped thick ropes of cum into you. You didn’t want to enjoy the way he shivered and panted against you, but when his thrusts slowed and he remained in you, cum and slick dripping out of you and down his cock, you felt a humiliating amount of enjoyment in what he had just done. The feeling of that…of his…

He still hadn’t gathered his breath by the time he slipped out of you. This time the mess inside you drooled out liberally, puddling in the dirt and sand below you. His wet cock slapped against your hip, and you tried to recover your breath as he kept a strong grip on your ass.

“Well,” he managed, voice rough. “That was a nice time we had there, sweetheart.”

You told him to go fuck himself again.

“Now don’t go bein’ rude to me,” he chided. “You _did_ chase me out here.”

_“Agent!”_

Your commlink blared to life. McCree tsked.

“That ain’t good.”

He stepped away from you.

_“Agent, come in!”_

“I just did,” McCree called.

 _“Jesse,”_ you heard Ziegler snap. _“I can assure you that you will not enjoy being held accountable for the agent if she is dead.”_

“Relax your pretty ass, Ziegler,” McCree began, and picked up his hat. “She’s fine. Just…a little…what’s the phrase? She’s tied up right now.”

_“Agent?!”_

You let out a muffled cry. McCree pulled the commlink out your ear and dropped it to the floor.

“Well, that cut into my plans,” he complained. “Shoulda gotten rid of that first, huh?” He pressed a kiss to your cloth-covered lips. “Looks like I gotta dash. I’ll see you around, sweetheart. Like to get to know you a little better.”

He laughed darkly, stepping away from you, and without another word, he turned and disappeared into the darkness, leaving you tied up to the tree, hoping Ziegler would find you soon.


End file.
